1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to self threading thread guides for sewing machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Self threading thread guides of the type wherein thread can be introduced easily through an open mouth at the top of the guide, and which are formed so as to entrap the thread after having been introduced may be seen for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,605, for "Quick Threading Thread Guide for Sewing Machines" of Erwin Vahle et al, issued Jan. 30, 1973, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,165, for "Sewing Machine Thread Guide with Protective Guard" of Robert H. Larsen et al, issued Jan. 24, 1984. Such a thread guide has generally been constructed of a flexible plastic material so as to be capable of deflecting when thread is introduced into the guide, and of assuming its original shape after insertion of the thread. However, materials meeting this requirement generally exhibit little resistance to thread wear.
It is a prime object of the present invention to provide an improved self threading sewing machine thread guide which is resistant to thread wear and abrasive damage.
It is another object of the invention to provide a thread guide with a resilient plastic thread entrapping portion, and with a rigid portion which is resistant to thread wear and which by helping to guide the thread is effective to prevent the softer flexible material from being subjected to undue wear.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.